


Time is Short

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane Krios and Caledra Shepard "debrief" after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leofina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/gifts).



>   
> 

**A/N - I've never written Shrios before, so I hope this is okay! It's rather short, rather smutty - and is a present for my good friend Leo-fina! I hope you like it! :) _(Art by Leo-fina)_**

* * *

Caledra Shepard's fingers drummed a silent rhythm on her thigh as she wanted for the elevator. Her under armour, scarred and pockmarked, clung to her like a second skin, and a faint sheen of sweat, testament to how hard she'd pushed herself today, still sparkled on her brow in the downlights of the armoury. Restlessly, she shifted position and glanced around the empty hall before she jabbed the elevator button again and continued to wait.

The fighting on the Shadowbroker's ship today had been some of the worst she'd encountered since waking up in the Cerberus labs, and her blood still sang with battle rage and adrenaline. The power and fury of her biotics curled beautifully through her veins, strong and fierce, and she stabbed the button for the elevator again, scowling when it didn't arrive.

She felt caged.

_Trapped._

As though were a tiger in the zoo and the bars were closing in around her. She was so strong and her body so full of biotic power, and now it was swirling around inside of her with no way out.

It rippled through her body, raw power that demanded release, and Caledra gasped as a second biotic tingle ghosted along her skin; so subtle and faint she almost missed it. She opened her eyes as she heard the elevator arrive, unsure when she'd closed them, and found Thane at her side, the drell standing as silently as a shadow and watching her with a curiously intense look on his face.

"Thane." She swallowed and tried to get control of herself, to hide the emotions and power still surging through her veins with each beat of her heart. He had fought side by side with her, but he seemed calm and serene. As though unaffected by the rush and adrenaline of battle. "You startled me."

"My apologies, Siha." He spoke gently, softly, but his voice throbbed with tension. "May I accompany you to your cabin?" The corner of his mouth twitched, and he added, "I thought we could spend some time alone."

His words sent a shiver through her body; a rush of desire that made her tummy flutter and sent heat pooling between her legs. The familiar thrum of his voice, so low and textured, rubbed along her skin like velvet, and her eyes fluttered shut as he stepped up behind her. His scent, one of cloves and cinnamon, a smell both spicy and sexy, teased her senses, and she forced her eyes open as his hands closed about her shoulders.

"Siha?" he prompted gently as he guided her into the elevator. "Are you well?"

Caledra nodded, swallowing hard as his hands drifted down her upper arms, his touch tingling as his biotics reacted to hers. Despite his calm façade, Thane's power was churning beneath the surface just as hers was. Did he feel like she did? As though his skin were going to crawl from his body?

She sighed and leaned into him. "I'm fine. Just a little wound up from the fighting today."

His hands tightened and he sighed as he leaned close, his lips pressing to the nape her neck. "As am I, but there are ways to … _ease_ … the tension." He kissed her again, his mouth deliciously hot as he flicked his tongue along her skin as though tasting her. "That is, if you're interested."

"Oh, I am." Caledra turned in his arms and smiled as she saw a fire burning in the depths of his ebony eyes. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

Thane chuckled and gently dragged his thumb along her lower lip. "Just waiting for the right moment; for _this_ moment."

He eased her back against the wall of the elevator and kissed her, his lips teasing hers apart and his tongue swirling around hers.

Thane was, as always, a man of many contrasts; his mouth was firm but his touch tender, his kiss affectionate yet demanding, every caress was gentle but his fingertips vibrated with the very strength of his biotics. Caledra whimpered and clung as he eased a thigh between her legs, pressing himself closer still and sliding his arms tightly around her body to pull her close.

The elevator slid to a stop, the doors opened, and as one they stumbled out to her cabin, too wrapped up in each other's arms to do more than fumble at door controls. Thankfully the door slid open and Caledra locked it behind them. She didn't want to be apart from Thane, not even for a moment, and their lips stayed locked as they walked across the room, blind to everything except each other.

She jumped as her back hit a cool, smooth surface, and she gasped as she realised it was the fish tank; the glass almost icy against her flushed skin. Thane groaned and pressed himself against her, his arousal evident, then pulled his lips from his. He nibbled along her jawline and kissed his way down the column of her throat, his mouth hot as his tongue flicked out over her pulse.

"Shepard?"

Caledra's eyes flung open and Thane paused, his lips stilling against her throat as a knock sounded on her locked door and they heard Miranda's raised voice, her tone impatient as though she'd been calling for a while.

"Shepard? I need to speak to you! It really is unwise to lock your door _and_  keep EDI out of your room." Her Australian accent was clipped and annoyed, and Caledra bit her lip as Thane chuckled and began to kiss her again, his lips moving sensually against her skin.

She stifled a low moan and struggled to find her voice.

"I'm a bit, _uh_ , busy, Miranda," she gasped as Thane bit her lightly, his hands finding the zip on her under armour and sliding it down. "Maybe we-" She half swallowed the sound of pleasure that escaped her as his hands found her breasts as he dragged his thumbs over her nipples. "Maybe we should talk later?" she finished quickly.

Thane kissed and sucked on her neck harder, the sensation making it hard for her to think, let alone listen for Miranda's reply.

"Are you quite okay, Shepard?" There was a frown in Miranda's voice, and Caledra could picture the expression on her face. "You sound ill."

"I'm fine." She gasped as one of Thane's hands dipped inside of her panties and slipped between her legs. "I'm just in the middle of something important."

Thane chuckled against her neck, the deep bass throb of his vocals sending a shiver along her skin. It was forgotten a moment later as his thumb found the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and, with a small spark of biotic energy, he began to circle it in slow, lazy movements. Caledra's legs buckled and she would have fallen if he hadn't caught her, one arm holding her upright as his mouth stifled the moan of pleasure she let out.

"Well, if you're sure you're alright," Miranda was saying, "I just wanted to go over the duty roster with you and then check the forecast expenditure for the next month-"

Thane slid two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out slowly in time to the lazy circles of his thumb around her clit. Caledra whimpered and ground against him as his biotics buzzed and pulsed within her, sharp and sweet; feeling so good that she could barely form a coherent thought. She writhed in his arms, her hips thrusting to meet his fingers as her head spun with sensation and pleasure.

 _I'll kill him!_ She thought desperately as he pushed her to the very edge. _It feels amazing, but I'll kill him for this!_

"-but I can come back later if you like. Maybe we could take a look at the mission reports your team filled out for The Illusive Man?" Her voice nattered on, jarring and distant, and Caledra dug her fingers in Thane's back, his leather jacket squeaking under her nails.

"Later. Would be. Good," she gasped as heat flooded her body and she arched her back, tension singing through her as the pleasure began to rise, her biotics crackling around her in answer to his.

"Very well." There was another frustrated sigh. "But you really don't sound well. Make sure you see Chakwas if you feel worse. Good night, Shepard."

Caledra stifled her moans as the elevator pinged and they heard Miranda leave, Thane still busy kissing and sucking along her pulse point. The delicious tension and warmth surged through her as his fingers moved inside of her, his thumb stroking over her nub and his biotics purring against her in a gentle thrum. She groaned and caught his face in her hands, pulling him away from her neck and kissing him as every muscle in her body tensed, and her orgasm crashed over her in a wave of blinding ecstasy.

Thane held her close as she rocked against him and cried out, his hand stilling as her biotics exploded in a nova of crackling blue, washing over them both in a cascade of light and power. The pleasure faded gradually, receding slowly as Thane planted small kisses all over her face and slowly set her back on her feet.

"I shall treasure that memory for all time, Siha," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You are exquisite."

"And you," Caledra stepped forward on wobbly legs and kissed him, "are trouble! I can't believe you kept going with Miranda right outside! What if she'd overridden the lock and come in?"

Thane gave her a not entirely innocent shrug and ran hands down her body, cupping her ass and pulling her against him. "My time is short, Siha," he said as he lowered his face and brushed his lips against hers, smirking slightly. "And from now on, I intent to make every moment count."

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
